The Elgang's Training
by TheRaichux3
Summary: The Elgang Decide to split up and train together in pairs For one year. See how they all Discover their 2nd jobs on this story! ChungxRena, AshiaxElsword and A LITTLE BIT of RenaxElsword. Rated T for battle scenes and just to be safe o: First story so go easy on me O:
1. Chapter 1

The Elgang's Training

Elsword: Sword Knight

Aisha: Battle Magician

Rena: Trapping Ranger

Raven:Sword Taker

Eve: Code Architecture

Chung: Shooting Guardian

The Elgang was out in the village of Altera, talking to each other. Discussing about if they should split up and see if they can become stronger individually.

Elsword: "Why should we split up anyway? We're doing fine as a team!"

Aisha: "Yeah, I actually agree with Eldork this time."

Elsword: "What!? shut up you grape head!... anyway, why are we separating?"

Rena: "Me and Raven have been talking...We haven't shown much progress together, and we

decided to try something."

Elsword: "Yes we ha-"

Elsword didn't finish his sentence because he was swiftly smacked in the face by Aisha's wand.

Aisha:"Shut up and listen!"

Elsword:"Ow... you're going down grape head!"

Aisha:"Oh really? Bring it on Eldork!"

They both prepare to fight.

Rena: "Stop it now! I don't want any violence here." She said with a terribly scary voice.

Aisha And Elsword: "Okay..."

Raven: "We've decided to separate temporarily, For 1 year."

Chung, not noticing the conversation, noticed these words.

Chung, Elsword And Aisha: "WHAT!?"

Eve: "..."

Rena Noticed Eve was a little sad.

Rena: "Don't worry Eve, We'll go in pairs."

Eve lit up.

Elsword: "What are the pairs? Better not pair me up with this crazy person!"

Elsword Points at Aisha.

Aisha:"As if i'd want to go with you, Eldork!"

Rena: "Ugh... Give me a second."

As She said this, she gave a warm smile to the rest of the Elgang, Then turned at Elsword And Aisha, The things she did even makes me, The narrator, shiver in fear.

Elsword:"Owwwww..."

Aisha: "...*Groan*"

Rena: "I hope you've learned your lesson." Rena said a little bit too frightening, Then she turned at

the rest of the elgang, pretending that none of that never happened.

Rena: *Clears throat* "Anyway, here are the pairs:"

Eve,You're With Aisha.

Eve sits emotionless as Aisha is on the corner with Elsword, too weak to move.

Aisha:*Groans*

Raven:"Elsword, if you're still conscious, You're coming with me. Okay?"

Elsword:*Groans*

Chung: "And who am i going with?" (I hope i go with Rena...) *Blushes*

Rena: "You'll be going by yourself."

Chung:"Yaaay! I'm going with Re- Wait what?"

Rena: ?

Chung: "Why am i going by myself? i thought i was gonna be paired up with...you?"

Rena: "I have to do some business, only I can go, I'm sure you can go by yourself can you?"

Chung: "I guess..."

Rena: "So, We ready to go?"

All but Aisha and Elsword and Eve: "Yeah!"

Eve: "Oberon, Pick Aisha From the floor, We've got work to do."

Oberon nodded and picked Aisha from the floor, They walked off and dissapeared.

Raven: "Well Then, Elsword, It's time to go." He picks up Elsword, puts him on his shoulder and leaves with him.

Rena: "Goodbye Everyone!" Rena starts to leave the Village.

Chung, watching Rena leaving, calls out to her.

"Rena Wait!"

"?"

"Can... .I come with you until you reach your destination?"

"... Sure, Get over here."

Chung Happily follows Rena.

End of part 1! Man this is gonna take a bit! Even i don't know how many pages im gonna add till the end! (Maybe i do but i'm not telling~)

But uhum yeah, that's it for now. Cya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh... What happened...?"

Elsword woke up on Raven's shoulder. Just waking up, blinded Temperarily blinded by the sun's light. Then, Elsword noticed that he was moving.

Elsword: "Wha... WHAT THE...?"

Alarmed that he was moving, he started wailing on Raven.

Elsword: "Am i being kidnapped!? let me go before I kick you right now!"

Raven:"Elsword, Calm down, It's me."

Elsword didn't hear him.

Elsword: "Gaaahhh! Let me go let me go!"

Elsword panicked and continued to wail on Raven.

Raven: *Groan*

Raven quickly drops Elsword.

Elsword: "Oww..."

Raven: "Since you can walk, you don't need me to carry you." Raven tapped Elsword's face with his foot, which apparently has a hand mark on it from Rena.

Elsword:"Don't touch that... it still stings... Ow..."

Raven: "I already put bandages on you while you were 'sleeping' you should be fine within a week."

Elsword:"Tch'. Thank you, I guess."

Raven: If you really can't move... i can carry you aga-"

Elsword quickly says no before he can finish his sentence.

Elsword:"Let's go, this dungeon isn't gonna run its self!"

Raven:"Just don't slow me down."

Raven and Elsword quickly run into the next dungeon.

Aisha's Dream while KO'D:

Aisha: "Eldork, you're gonna pay for what you said to me before we left! I'll show you how much stronger I've become!"

Elsword:"What!? Bring it Grape head!"

Their weapons clash.

Aisha: "You've gotten stronger... Not as strong as me! Super-ultra-mega-New-super-attack-skill-that-I-lea rned!"

Aisha hits Elsword in the...*Clears throat*

Elsword:"What!? No... NOOOOOO..."

Elsword flies off to the sky, then as he flies he dissapears into the sky.

The rest of the Elgang:"Oh Aisha... You've gotten so strong! you're the best! all hail Aisha!"

Aisha is lifted to the air by the Elgang as Elsword lands on the ground he quickly gets up to Aisha.

Elsword:"Aisha, you're better than me in all ways! Marry me! Please!"

Raven: "No Aisha, Marry me!"

Chung:"No Aisha, forget them, Marry me!"

The 3 boys began to fight over Aisha. Aisha walked past them and sat down, Rena came over to sit next to her, with some popcorn.

"Want some?"

"Sure."

Eve came to join the fellow spectators.

"Windmill!"

"Flying Impact!"

"Heavy Railgun!"

The 3 started clashing, Elsword got dizzy though Raven was unfazed. Then Elsword spun off somwhere else, going near Aisha.

Aisha: "Hah!"

Aisha reflexively hits Elsword as he lands, then Rena slaps Ashia.

"What the..."

Rena slaps Aisha in rapid sucsession.

Aisha: "What are you doing!?"

Aisha Wakes up and quickly strikes Eve as a reflex.

"One more time and you're gonna knock me back out!"

"I did not want you to rest too long. We have work to do."

"Right..."

Aisha Sighs and gets up.

"Let's get this over with." Aisha says.

Eve:"Agreed." She gets Moby and Remy up.

End of Chapter 2! Dont worry I'll Get Chung and Rena on soon all going to plan.

Muahahahahahahaha... Uh.. Yeah. Thanks for reading up till now! Hope you enjoy the next one coming when ever i feel like posting it!

:P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chung: (In mind): Man, this is awkward...

Rena and Chung were walking down the back way of Altera village, walking to Rena's destination. Chung keeps trying to spark a convocation but Rena somehow keeps cutting him off.

Chung:"So did you hear abou-"

Rena:"About that new song? I don't like it."

"How'd you..."

"It's easy to read you Chung."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Chung! Get down."

Rena tackles Chung down to the grass, a tree knight, with leaves that are compleatly black

Chung:"Your...your chest is crushing me..."

Rena: "Keep it down."

The tree knight passes them.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I told you, it's my business."

"Does that mean we're here?"

"... We were here a long time ago. we're already inside...that means..."

Rena got off of Chung and took a look at her surroundings. Looking worried, she looked out of the bush, looking at a tree knight, who's leaves were completely black.

"Oh no..." Rena said as soon as she discovered where they were.

Rena:"We're in the Dark forest."

Chung: "Didn't we already beat this stage? it was hard then... but it should be easy now."

Rena:"No... Not that one... This one has a force field, and these monsters are stronger."

Chung:"So what about the force field? will it keep us in the forest? how'd we get in the first place?"

Rena:"Anyone can get in, but in order to get out, we must defeat the dark Ent."

Chung:"The new and improved dark forest boss?"

Rena:"Yes, I thought i could use this as a training field for training. For the year, cause i thought that's how long i could stay here... But there's much more than i thought."

Rena looks out through the bushes and trees, and sees armies, millions of dark tree knights.

Chung:"You thought you could take them all on!? by yourself?"

Rena:"Keep quiet!..."

Rena looks left and right.

Rena:"Yes."

Chung:"Wow... Okay, since i'm here, I don't think i can get out...?"

Chung goes to the edge of the forest and touches the force field. when he touches it, a huge wave of Dark tree knights come to them.

Chung: "Oh... Darn."

Rena:"Oh Chung..." Rena shook her head.

Elsword's POV

"Raven! look out behind you."

"Ah, thank you."

Raven Stabs the monster approaching him from behind.

"Raven, i found something for you!" I ran up to to him, holding a book that said:Fencing: Masters only On it. Raven smiled at me, patted my head and said

"Good job Elsword!"

Raven read it, and dashed to the Village of Altera. Then, came back with some new clothes.

"The book says, in order to have maximum speed, you must wear lighter clothing."

"Seems... Okay i guess."

"Want some new clothes too? i can go back to the shop."

"No thanks."

I walked away from Raven, to give him some time to learn about the book. I wonder what Aisha is doing right now... Why should i care? it'd be so much more quiet without her in the group anyway...Besides... I'm sure she's alright.

Elsword looks up to the sky.

Elsword:"Yeah..."

"Elsword... Are you there?"

"Raven?"

"No stupid! do i sound like Raven?"

"What!? who's there?"

I pick up my sword defensively.

"No idiot, It's me, Aisha."

"Aisha!? how are you talking to me right now?"

"I don't have time to explain. Right now i need your help."

"What!? Aisha, this better not be a pran-"

A sound of a explosion rings in Elsword's mind. Aisha screams.

"Come help us already Eldork!"

"I'm coming! don't move!... where are you?"

"In Ruben..." Aisha sounded weak.

"Alright... I'm coming Aisha!"

I turn to Raven.

"Raven! quit looking at your book and come here!"

"What is it?"

Raven comes to Elsword, with clothes that looked like the basic look for a Blade master, just with no haircut.

"Aisha's in trouble."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go!"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~A few hours earlier~

Aisha:"Hurry up Eve, we got to get a move on!"

Eve:"Coming."

They just finished their dungeon they were running in Altera Village.

Aisha:"Eve look!" Aisha spotted a sign that said:

'Moonstone for auction! able to make somebody extreamly powerful! only worth 9999 Million ED!'

Aisha:"I could use something like that to make myself stronger."

Eve:"How are you going to get the money?"

Aisha:"Oh... Eve, Eve, Eve... It's simple."

Aisha whispers to Eve's ... Uhh... Hearing device.

Eve:"There is no way i am going to stoop as low as that!"

Aisha:"It'll be fine! just this once."

Eve:"You can go ahead and do that. I'm gonna watch you do it."

(Eve is very lazy in this story.)

Aisha:"Ugh. Fine, be that way."

~Hours later~

Announcer:"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S time for the auction ~" The announcer said in a loud voice.

Announcer:"Today we'll be selling one of our treasures that can bring ultimate power to an individual!"

Everyone Cheered.

Announcer:"Even though we shouldn't be doing this and we should be hiding this due to the fact how dangerous this can be on the wrong hands...but what can go wrong! Okay..."

The Announcer talked so fast that even me, the narrator, couldn't understand a single word.(Naah too lazy to it type down .)

Announcer:"Now at Over 100000 Million folks! Now... 1000000 Million! Anyone?"

William Phoru: "10000000 Billion."

Aisha, alarmed at that familiar voice, looked at William with astonishment.

Aisha:"How did he get so much money...?"

Announcer:"Going once... Going twice... Sold to the phoru!"

William had a tuxedo on, and paid the announcer the money. You could tell he was very rich by the bodyguards around him, and the millions of more money he had in his pocket. He had so much money, he didn't really care if somebody robbed a million or two off his pocket. When William Phoru got the moonstone from the Announcer, He got so applause that he could drown in it.

Aisha:(In her mind):"Now's my chance." She said with a determined look in her face.

Aisha:"Hey there, William." Aisha said with a sexy voice.

William looked at Aisha, and checked her out.

William:"Who are you? Oh, you must be a fan. Many people want my autograph. So, give me the picture and il sign."

Aisha:"Don't you remember me?"

William:"Huh?"

"You know, the last time? you were playing pranks on Ruben?"

"That time? Oohhh... you must be that magician that kept telling me to stay out of her way!"

"Oh. You know i didn't really mean that. Hahahaahaha..." Aisha gave a fake laugh.

"So, why are you here?"

"You see, i really want that moonstone there..." Aisha put her hand on Williams.

William:"And...?"

Aisha:"And... i was hoping... that you'd give it to me." As she said this, she slid her hand to his shoulder.

William:"Nice try, but it's not gonna work."

Aisha:"What?"

William:"I've seen this trick before. Guards!" The guards came and picked her up for her to leave.

Aisha:"You can't do this!"

William:"I can, and i will. Guards! take her away." The guards start to pick her up and leave the field of Altera.

Aisha:"Nooo..."

Aisha was thrown into the place where Eve was sitting. She was sitting on Remy while resting on Moby.

Eve:"How'd it go?"

Aisha:"Terrible, the guards kicked me out."

Eve looked confused.

Eve:"Why didn't you fight them off?"

Aisha winked at Eve.

Aisha:"All part of the plan."

Aisha gets up, watches William's limo leaving.

Aisha:"I wanted them to think i was helpless, them not knowing i could make a stand."

Aisha grabs Eve's hand and teleports at the roof of William's limo.

Aisha:"I wanted them to think i was weak as i was before, If i did fight back, i might have hurt innocent people! i don't want that. Might as well go to the source, and ruin his fortune if i could."

Eve:"I see."

Aisha:"Well then Eve, shall we wait?"

William's limo goes into a building, located in Ruben William, unaware that Aisha and Eve was on the roof of the limo. they go up a elevator for the car (Yes i know he's that rich) While it was going to the top, William notices them.

William:"What the... Guards!"

Aisha:"Oh darn it."

Eve:"Battle mode activated."

Aisha and Eve jump off the limo and team up to fight the guards.

Eve:"Genocide Ripper!"

Aisha:"Energy Spurt!"

The guards were blown away from the power from both of them.

William stood back as sweat ran down his cheek.

William:"Guards! Restrain them!"

More guards came out of the limo and grabbed their wrists.

Aisha:"Grr..."

William:"Well.. well.. well.. if it isn't Aisha. it seems that you have gotten stronger in your journey. But, it all ends here."

The elevator opens up, up to the roof of the building.

William:"I hold the moonstone in my hand. This will bring me ultimate power, more than enough to destroy you both."

Aisha:"What!? you wouldn't dare."

William:"Quiet you!"

Aisha:"I was trying to be the nice person here."

Aisha starts glowing.

"Trying to be polite."

Aisha glows even brighter.

"But now, You've gotten me mad."

Aisha goes Reallly REEAAALLY Bright.

"Magical... Makeup!"

The guards that were restraining her were blown away. Aisha stops glowing. Her hair grew longer, her staff grew longer. And her back had angel like wings. Aisha wove her wand at Eve, then the guards were blown away from her.

Aisha:"Why couldn't you just summon Oberon?"

Eve:"Oh. right, I didn't feel like it, too much work and mana used on summoning him"

Aisha:"You're one lazy queen."

Eve:"Battle mode activated."

Aisha had already wiped out all of William's guards.

Eve: "Wow, you're fast in that form. Deactivating batt-"

William had snuck behind Eve and knocked her out by shoving a chip behind her head.

Aisha:"What did you do to Eve!?"

William:"She's fine... Just knocked her out for now. She'll come back up if you take the chip off her. Muahahahaahahaahahaha..."

Aisha:"That's the worst evil laugh I've ever heard."

William:"I'm not the best villain okay!?"

William puts on the moonstone, Grows larger and larger, then, growing ginormous muscles.

Aisha looks at William, with a angry look. She runs at him, while half way to him, he teleports to him, whacks him in the head, William bends over by the momentum of the strike. Aisha places her wand on his chest.

"Super Nova!"

A huge spiral of power grows larger and larger and the tip of Aisha's wand glowing. Then, everything flashes. Then, Aisha starts panting.

"That was everything i had... Now give me the moon sto-"

Astonished, She saw William phoru unscathed by the attack and punched Aisha away.

"Gah..!"

Aisha:(In mind):"Oh no... I can't take him on myself... I need help... I need Elsword... Or anyone else."

Aisha:"Come in Elsword."

Aisha:"No Idiot. It's me, Ashia."

Aisha:"I don't have time to explain..."

Aisha sees a fire ball the size of a full powered Super Nova.

"Ahh!"

She could not dodge it. She got hit. She reverted back to her original state.

"In Ruben..."

She gets back up, bruised up and weak.

William:"Time to finish you! Take this!"

"Oh no..." She said, losing hope and starting to cry.

Then, out of nowhere, Elsword appeared, defending Aisha with his sword.

"You alright? crybaby?"

End of chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, i have school and all... Lol you know. You guys will get the next chapter... Whenever i feel like it. Cya guys o: And thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Flashback

There was a giant phoru. a Ancient phoru. Elsword, Aisha, and Rena were fighting this mighty beast.

Elsword:"You're going down! Mega slash!"

The beast fell down to the ground. Elsword walked toward it.

"Well, that's that."

Suddenly the monster got up, and slashed at Elsword. Normally, he'd slash at the Ancient phoru with no hesitation. But he had been asked to spare the beast, so he couldn't kill it.

"Gah!"

Elsword had been unable to dodge it due to the size of the monster. Elsword landed near Rena's feet.

Rena:"Rail Stinger!"

Rena had fired a shot at the beast. The beast fell.

Rena:"You shouldn't be rushing in like that without a plan Elsword."

Elsword:"I...Uh...

Rena smiled at Elsword and did summersaults away from Elsword.

Rena:"You'll pay for what you've done to Elsword! Take this!"

Rena fired a volley of arrows at the phoru.

The Phoru was unfazed and slashed at Rena. Rena dodged, but forgot that Elsword was still injured and unable to move. She aimed, and shot Elsword's shirt.

Elsword:"What the..."

He had gotten saved by Rena's arrow. He went to the other side of the map. His shirt hanged on the wall. The phoru charged its flamethrower and aimed it at Elsword.

Rena:"Oh no no no no!"

Rena jumped to try to save Elsword, but she couldn't get there in time to save him. Just then, Aisha Teleported in, took Elsword's hand and Teleported away.

Aisha:"You alright? crybaby?" She smiled at Elsword.

Elsword:"What? I wasn't crying."

Aisha: "Then what's that?"

Aisha touched Elsword's cheek, and showed him one of his tears.

Aisha:"Well?"

Elsword looked away and blushed.

Elsword:"That's just sweat, dummy."

Aisha and Rena laughed.

~End Flashback

Elsword:"You alright? crybaby?"

Aisha was sitting behind Elsword, who was protecting Aisha from the Fireball that William had casted on Aisha. Elsword looked back at Aisha. He could see the the tears flowing from her face.

Aisha:"Shut up and get William."

Elsword:"Don't worry. He's mine."

Raven jumped in, picked up Aisha, and jumped to Eve, she was knocked out, Raven noticed the Chip and pulled it out.

Eve:"System reboot successful."

Raven:"Are you okay?"

Eve:"Perfectly fine. Raven, You need a haircut."

Raven felt his hair for a second.

Raven:"Meh."

Eve:"Aren't you going to assist Elsword?"

Raven:"No, he's fine, he's gotten much stronger while we were training."

William punched the floor, Everyone got lifted to the air, Elsword was the closest one to William, so he grabbed him, and put him near his face.

William:"You!"

William prepared to punch him.

William: You're the reason why everything was ruined!"

Elsword:"Armageddon blade!"

Elsword's sword lit up, then the light brightened and got longer.

Then, it formed a blade and hit William.

Everyone accept Raven:"What!?"

Raven smiled.

Elsword slashed at William, Then he slashed at the moonstone.

Aisha:"Don't hit the Moonstone! I need that."

William:"Shut up you!"

William Attempted to attack Aisha. Raven prepared to Defend.

Elsword:"No...!"

Elsword had no choice but to attack the moonstone.

Aisha:"Nooooooooo!"

The Moonstone was cracked. William fell to his knees and and reverted to his original form.

Aisha went to the moonstone.

Aisha:"..."

Elsword walked to William.

"Well? explain yourself."

William coughed.

William:"Every time..." he kept repeating to himself. Only getting louder on each word.

Elsword:"Well? How did you get so rich?"

William:"... I stole. Then, i sold everything. I stole so many priceless things..."

William started to cry.

William:"Please don't kill me... I don't want to die..."

Elsword shook his head.

Elsword:"It's not worth it to kill a pathetic thing like you. Get out of my sight. If you cause any more trouble..."

Elsword put his hand near his chest.

Elsword:"I'll be right here to stop you. Got it?"

William ran away.

Raven:"Let's get going Elsword."

Elsword:"Okay. Goodbye Eve. Goodbye..."

Elsword Saw Aisha crying. holding the moonstone to her chest.

Elsword:"Look... I'm sorry Aisha. I had to. It was you, or the moonstone."

Aisha looked at Elsword.

Aisha:"You think you're high and mighty. Just cause you defeated a monster i couldn't beat... doesn't make you stronger than me!"

Elsword:"What?"

Aisha:"You heard me!"

Elsword scratched his head.

Aisha:"I'll admit it. You're stronger than me right now..."

Aisha held the debris of the moonstone tightly.

Aisha:"But when we meet up in one year's time, I'll beat you!"

Elsword:"Is this a challenge?" Elsword smiled.

Aisha:"Heck yeah Eldork." Aisha smiled too.

Raven:"Enough talking! Elsword, Let's go. We need to talk."

Elsword:"Coming!"

Elsword dashed to Raven.

Aisha:"Thank you."

Elsword stopped and turned to Aisha

Elsword:"What was that? I didn't catch that."

Aisha shook her head.

"Never mind."

Elsword ran to Raven, Waved at the both of them, and left.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rena and Chung were running through the forest together. Running away from the Knights that were chasing them.

Chung:"Man. They're fast."

Rena:"Keep running!"

They were surrounded.

Chung:"There's too many of them!"

Rena:"Then we'll just have to fight them off!"

Chung got out his Silver Shooter.

Chung:"Let's do this."

Rena draws off her sword.

Rena:"Right."

Rena:"Karma!"

Chung:"Shooting Star!"

They were all blown away from wind, and while they were in mid air, they were blasted to bits by Chung's Shooting Star.

Rena:"Nice one!"

Chung:"You too!" Chung blushed.

Rena:"Why are you all red?"

Chung:"Uh... Allergies."

Rena:"Right..." Rena looked away, her thoughts were elsewhere.

Chung:"How can we find the Ent?"

Rena turned at Chung.

Rena:"I haven't found it yet."

Chung kept quiet.

Chung(In his mind):"This is so awkward..."

Rena:"There it is!"

Chung:"Huh!?"

Rena pointed to a distant tree. A huge tree, it stood out from the crowd of trees.

Chung:"Huh. Should have known."

Rena:"Let's get going!"

Chung:"Right."

Rena and Chung started to walk. Suddenly, Rena took a step on a trap, and a arrow flew to her.

Rena:"Ah!"

Chung"Rena!"

Chung stepped in front of Rena and took the attack for her.

Chung:"Gah!"

Rena:"Chung!"

The arrow had hit Chung's Arm.

Chung had fell and looked sick.

Rena:"I'll bandage you up right now."

Rena got out bandages. She started treating the wounds.

Chung:"Ugh..."

Rena:"Why...?"

Rena had pulled out the Arrow. it's tip was stained with poison.

Rena:"Oh no..."

Chung:"Oh... It's a poison arrow."

Chung chuckled a bit.

Rena:"Why!?"

Chung looked at Rena in the eye.

Rena:"Why did you protect me...?"

Chung:"I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

Chung looked the other way.

Chung:"I just didn't want to see you get hurt. I guess you can say I was being selfish. Now you have the risk of losing me... Instead of me having the risk of losing you.."

Chung chucked again, only this time it was interrupted by a cough.

Chung:"There's more Knights coming."

Rena:"Oh no..."

Rena looked behind her and saw the wave coming to them.

Rena:"Chung...! You shouldn't have come here!"

Chung:"If i wasn't here, what would have happened? Tell me."

Rena:"... Never mind that! Just rest here."

Chung got up and lifted Rena up.

Rena:"What are you doing!?"

Chung:"..."

Chung put Rena in his destroyer.

Rena:"Chung!"

Chung:"You go up there and finish the Ent."

Rena:"But Chung! the poison...!"

Chung:"I'll protect you. I promise. Till the very end. Because..."

Chung put his destroyer down to his level and kissed Rena.

Chung:"I love you Rena."

Rena:"!"

Chung:"If i don't make it, Tell everyone I'm sorry!"

Rena was speechless.

Chung aimed his destroyer at the Great Tree.

"Scare chase!"

Rena was fired out of the Destroyer and went inside the hole.

Chung:"Goodbye... Rena."

Rena was in mid air and landed on the tree.

Rena:"Chung!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Rena's POV

I can't believe it. Chung had a crush on me. I should have known! But i can't let his sacrifice go in vain...

I punched the tree bark.

It's time. I run inside the dungeon.

I defeated all the monsters and got to the boss. I was expecting a giant tree. but nope. It was a tree's face stuck to its bark.. It was sleeping. it awoke and saw me.

Dark Ent:"Hello Rena..."

Rena:"I'm not gonna ask how you know my name cause it would be time wasting."

I Kicked the ground, created a stick, it flew to my hand and i grabbed it.

"Take this!"

I threw the stick at the Dark Ent's mouth. It hit it, but no effect.

Darn it! I need to go faster... Chung is suffering out there. But i need to save mana for the finishing blow. I held my sword tightly.

I created and threw another stick at it's nose.

No effect.

I created another one and threw one at It's eyes.

The Dark Ent groaned.

Rena:"There!"

I charged at the Dark Ent's eyes.

Rena:"Fatality!"

Rena slashed at the Dark Ent with lighting speed.

Rena:"C'mon... C'mon..."

I saw leaves pass by me. It formed letters. It said:Fatal.

Rena:"Yes!"

The Dark Ent fell. Suddenly, a figure appeared. With wood for a body. It looked like Oberon. But it's helmet was Red.

Dark Ent:"This is my true form."

Rena:"Cut to the chase! I'm kind of in a hurry here!"

Rena charged at the Dark Ent.

The Dark Ent counter attacked and gave slashes faster than I could see.

Rena:"Gah!"

I was blown away from the Dark Ent's Prowess.

Rena:"Grrr..."

Dark Ent:"You always need a strategy."

The Dark Ent walked closer.

Dark Ent:"I can read your mind. I know what you're going do next."

The Dark Ent gave a evil laugh.

Dark Ent:"I wonder how your friend is doing..."

Rena:"Shut up!"

The Dark Ent:"I give him about 5 minutes. Tops."

Rena:"I said shut up!"

I charged at The Dark Ent and slashed at it. It dodged perfectly.

I start panting. No no no no! Chung...!

Rena:(In mind):"C'mon Rena think, think think!"

Rena:(In mind):"Always with a strategy huh...?"

I held my sword with two hands. Still holding on to my bow. I started screaming and rushing at The Dark Ent. I could tell that the Dark Ent was trying to read my thoughts.

Rena:"Hah!"

I slashed at The Dark Ent. It hit.

Dark Ent:"What...!?"

I was imitating Elsword's fighting style. I slashed again at the Dark Ent.

Rena:"Air Slash!"

I cant believe I said that, but it was all in the moment. I slashed at the Dark Ent and uppercutted it with my sword.

Rena:(In Mind):"C'mon Rena... Don't think... Do..."

Rena:"Now!"

I went back to my fighting style.

Rena:"Call of Ruin!"

Spheres appeared inside the Dark Ent.

Rena:"Hah!"

I slashed through the spheres.

The Spheres exploded.

The Dark Ent fell to its knees. Everything returned to normal, Everything wasn't so dark. The Tree we were on started to shrink down to the earth. I jumped down. I started looking for Chung. The Dark Ent turned into a Tree. A great big tree. A tree that had no ill will against anyone. It was good again. Purified.

Chung:I'm here!"

Chung Was fine. But Chung's armor had grown a bit. It had looked like the basic look for a Deadly Chaser.

Rena:"Chung...!"

Chung:"My amror? Oh, It evolves when I'm pushed to my limit. It's kinda big on me right now..."

Chung looked at himself.

Chung:"I'm sure I'll grow into it."

Rena:"Chung! the-"

Chung:"The poison neutralized when my armor evolved."

Rena:"How can yo-"

Chung Chuckled.

Chung:"It's easy to read you." Chung winked.

Rena blushed.

Chung:"So, Do you..."

Chung started blushing. His face was as red as Elsword's hair.

Rena walked over to Chung.

Rena:"I dunno..."

Rena kissed his cheek.

Rena:"You tell me."

Rena winked at him and ran away. Stopped for a second, turned and smiled at him. Then started running again.

Chung:"Wait!"

Chung ran after Rena.

Rena:"Hurry up slow poke!"

Rena laughed as Chung ran after her.

Rena turned around and tackled Chung.

Chung didn't fall this time. His arms was around Rena's waist.

Chung:"This isn't gonna work twice..."

Rena:"Thank you. Chung."

Chung:"No. Thank you."

They kissed.

Light Ent:"Well isn't that sweet. Rena!"

Rena gently pushed Chung aside.

Rena:"Yes?"

Light Ent:"For Saving my people, and myself... I give you, The tittle of the Night Watcher!"

Rena glowed and was lifted up. Then was put back down on the ground. She stopped glowing And She looked like a basic Night Watcher.

Chung:"Whoa!"

Light Ent:"Congratulations."

Rena smiled at the Great Tree.

Light Ent:"Chung. I will now give you a second Silver shooter."

Chung:"What!? Really!?"

The Light Ent opened it's mouth. And then a second Silver shooter came out.

Chung:"Wow! You're awesome!"

Chung fired a few rounds.

Chung:"Works like the old one! Thank you!"

The Light Ent smiled.

Chapter 6 End.

Me:"Thanks for reading guys! Chapter 7 will be the last one! Well maybe not.. Thanks again for reading!"

Raven:"Why don't i have a girlfriend in this story?"

Me:"Because I'm a jerk. And Eve doesn't want you.

Raven sat at the corner of my room.

Raven:"..."

Me:"I'm sure you'll be fine."

Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elsword And Raven were walking by Ruben.

Raven:"I've gotta go get a haircut."

Elsword:"Why?"

Raven:"Because..."

Raven remembered the words Eve said to him.

Eve:"Raven, You need a haircut..." The word 'haircut' echoed in his mind.

Raven:"Because I want one. Anything wrong with that?"

Elsword:"No, Nothing at all."

Raven went off to get his haircut. Elsword checks his mail.

Elsword:"I wonder whats new today...?"

Elsword:"!"

Elsword had found mail, He opened it. It was a note. it said:

"Oh Dearest Elsword... I Miss you... I hope you're alright... And dont tell anyone... But I love you. Elsword.

-Rena.

Elsword's face started getting redder and redder as he read it.

Elsword:"Rena likes me!?"

Elsword heard a slight humming sound.

Elsword:"...What?"

Elsword looked at his surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Elsword kept looking around, then saw the note.

Elsword:"A trap!?"

Elsword wasn't fast enough to get away from the note. He was blown away from the blast of the trap. He was on the ground. Then, another note fell on his face.

The note said:

"Hahahahahahaahah! You fell for it! Sorry Elsword, I don't like you at all! Hahahahahahahaha! If only i could see your face." The note had a picture of Rena pointing and laughing at the reader.

Elsword:"Oh ha, ha, ha." Elsword said sarcastically.

Raven saw Elsword on the ground with a note on his face. He had his hair cut. He now looked like a basic Blade master.

Raven:"I'm not gonna even ask."

Elsword:"Good. It's a long story."

Elsword got up.

Elsword:"So, what was that thing you wanted to tell me?"

Raven:"I want to train you."

Elsword gasped.

Raven:"I could show you the book instead. But like you said, You're not like me. You're right. Besides, you hate reading anyway."

Elsword:"So you're gonna train me!?"

Raven:"Precisely. If you're up for the challenge."

Elsword:"Heck yeah i am!"

Raven:"Follow me."

Raven lead Elsword to a field. a field perfect for training.

Elsword:"This place is perfect!"

Raven:"Here. Take this."

Raven gives Elsword the gear for a basic Lord knight. Elsword puts it on.

Elsword:"Kinda big on me, And heavy."

Raven:"You'll get used to it."

Raven put out his sword and pointed it on Elsword.

Raven:"Every time i point my sword at you, You must be ready to fight any time!"

Elsword nods and puts his sword out.

Raven Charges at Elsword. He slashes twice, Elsword blocks.

Raven:"Berserker Blade!"

Raven had struck past Elsword's Defence. He had struck on a place that Elsword wasn't blocking.

Elsword:"Gah!"

Raven:"Get up. We have work to do."

Elsword got up.

Elsword:"Kinda hard to block with this armor on. Its too heavy. So is the sword."

Raven:"Do not speak to me that way! you will call me master from here on till the end of training. Got it?" Raven said loudly.

Elsword:"Yes master..." Elsword rolled his eyes.

Raven:"Do not take that tone with me!"

Elsword:"Yes Master." Elsword said respectively.

Raven:"Come."

Elsword dashed at Raven.

Meanwhile... Aisha and Eve...

Aisha:"Let's go!"

Aisha and Eve were in a dungeon. Aisha was running faster than usual. Eve could hardly keep up.

Eve:"Why are you going so fast?"

Aisha:"I have to beat Elsword! Did you see how strong he was!?"

Eve:"You keep using his name!"

Aisha stopped running.

Aisha:"I just have to beat him."

Aisha:"Let's finish this!"

Eve:"Right."

Aisha:"Guillotine Press!"

Eve:"Heaven's Fist!"

Eve and Aisha had both gotten stronger. Much stronger. They defeated the boss with ease.

Aisha panted over and over.

Aisha:"It's not enough..."

Aisha looked at her wand.

Aisha:"I don't feel stronger than him..."

Then. Aisha got an idea. She picked up the shattered moonstone.

Aisha:"Magical..." Aisha started to glow, but she focused the power to her hands. The moonstone started to glow.

"Makeup!"

The moonstone glowed, then turned to its original form. It was like new again.

Eve:"Did you just..."

Aisha:"Usually, I use magical makeup to make myself older. But, i reversed the effect on the moonstone. It takes a little bit more power... But it's worth it."

Eve:"Oberon! Now!"

Oberon appeared, and slashed the moonstone in half. Oberon caught one half, gave one half to Aisha, and gave the other to Eve.

Aisha:"Eve!? Why would you..."

Eve:"I needed this for the finishing touches on Ophelia."

Eve gave this to Oberon, then Oberon dissapeared. Then Oberon reappeared. With a additional nasod. Called Ophelia. Oberon extracted the power from the moonstone, held it in his fist, then shoved it in a tiara.

Aisha:"Is that why you were...?"

Eve nodded.

Eve:"This whole time... While i didn't really do much. This whole time, This whole year..."

Eve looked backwards, She saw Oberon make a clone of the tiara, a miniture one, and put it on Ophelia.

Ophelia came to life.

Eve:"I have been..."

Oberon put the original tiara on Eve's head.

Eve then transformed into a Code Empress.

Aisha:"Wow."

Eve:"I have been preparing this."

Aisha:"Why didn't you tell me?"

Eve:"You guys would have left me there to focus by myself."

Aisha:"Don't you have Obero-"

Eve put a finger on Aisha's Mouth.

Eve:"It's a secret."

Aisha shrugged.

Aisha:"Now, Its my turn. Magical Makeup!" Aisha made the moonstone revert to its original form.

Aisha started breathing heavily.

Aisha:"Not... As strong as the original... But... It'll do..."

Aisha then made a belt, attached the moonstone on it, and transformed into a Basic Dimmension witch.

Aisha:"Wonderful!"

Eve clapped for Aisha.

Months later...

Elsword's hair had grown slightly, Just a little more Spiky. Raven looked more mature.

Elsword:"Hah!"

Elsword's skill had improved.

So had Raven's.

Raven:"Wolf fang!"

Raven had dived Nasod arm first at Elsword. Elsword blocked the first attack, Then Raven used his Nasod arm, Rested his arm on his sword, and pushed on it, so he can get momentum to strike again. with both his blade and his arm.

Elsword:"Sonic blade!"

Elsword had repelled the attack by circling his blade around him. Raven caught himself midair and jumped away.

They both stopped doing their fighting stances.

Raven:"Good job.."

Elsword:"Thank you, Master." He said respectively.

Raven started to move again. Elsword prepared himself.

Aisha:"Hey ElDork!"

Elsword:"What!?"

Aisha had yelled really loud in his mind.

Aisha:"Guess what?"

Elsword:"I don't really have the time to tal-"

Aisha:"I've gotten much stronger!"

Elsword stopped preparing himself. and started standing still.

Elsword:"I dont have time to listen to you and fight at the same time. Besides, why couldn't you tell me this earlie-"

Raven:"Pay attention!"

Raven roundhouse kicks Elsword in the face.

Elsword:"Ugh!"

Raven whisles at how far he goes.

Raven:"Man... I should ask Rena on kicking lessons..."

Elsword hit a boulder head first.

Aisha:"Hahahahaha!"

Aisha had laughed from a distance, Not in his mind.

Aisha had looked a little older than she was before. Eve was behind her, With Her Code Empress Dress on.

Elsword gasped at them both.

Raven:"Hey! Elsword! are you oka-"

He noticed Aisha and Eve.

"It's been a Year already?"

Meanwhile...

Chung and Rena were sparing in the field of the Light forest. Chung's hair had grown a bit. He had a ponytail now and His hair was spiker.

Rena:"Take This!"

Rena attacked Chung.

Chung dodged quickly.

Rena:"Furious Engage!"

Rena rushed at Chung.

Chung:"Dual buster!"

Chung dodged the attack.

Rena:"You've gotten stronger... And faster."

Chung:"Thank you. You too i gue-"

Chung heard a humming sound. It was coming from his back.

Chung:"A Tra-"

The Trap Detonated before he could finish his sentence. Chung flew away.

Rena started laughing as he fell to the ground.

Chung:"When did you..."

Rena:"Not telling!"

Light Ent:"Are you guys gonna start leaving? If so, let me tell you my story about how This place became covered with darkness."

Chung and Rena stopped talking and sat near the Light Ent.

Light Ent:" A long time ago... While everyhing was like this..."

~Flashback

The El had been the source of our power, Our light. One day, The El was stolen by Banthus. As soon as that Happened, Everything went nuts. And The El was the source of our light. Without it, we had no power. Then, Nasods came and tried to take over our land at our time of weakness.

Nasod Leader:"Attack!"

Light Ent:"Do not let them take this forest!"

We fought and fought.

Then, We lost. The Nasods made me fuse with the nasod leader. Thats who you defeated, Rena. What he did to the forest is unforgiviable. He everything Drown in darkness. He used my power for evil. Pure evil. I couldnt control myself at that time. He had taken over my body. Now, Everything is fine. Thankfuly.

Flashback end~

Chung:"Wow. That's really sad... But right now we sorta need to get going."

Rena:"It's been a year already? wow. How are we gonna meet them in time?"

Light Ent:"I will thank you guys one last time by teleporting you to your Destination."

Chung:"You know, you're a really nice guy! or... Tree."

Light Ent:"No problem. Tell me where to send you guys."

Chung:"At Altera please."

The Light Ent opened his mouth, a huge light appeared around them, Then they were gone.

The Light Ent:"It's time to fix this forest."

Chung and Rena had reappeared in the Village of Altera.

Chung:"Wow!"

Rena:"Let's go."

Chung and Rena held held eachother's hands and started walking to the rest of the Elgang.

Elsword:"Just because my hair is red doesn't mean my favorite color is red!"

Aisha:"Then what color do you like?"

Elsword:"...Yellow."

Aisha:"Woah. That's nice."

Elsword:"What's your favorit- Woah! We haven't even fought about somthing for 10 minutes! this is a new record!"

Aisha smiled.

Aisha:"I guess so. But, You're still a dork."

Elsword:"Are you trying to..."

Aisha:"Yes. Eldork."

Elsword:"At least I can cut a fire ball in half now!"

Aisha:"That's a low blow and you know it!"

Elsword and Aisha started fighting.

Eve:"I see you have gotten a haircut, Raven."

Raven:"Yeah..."

Eve:"Want some popcorn?"

Raven:"Where do you get popcorn from anyway?"

Eve:"Oh this isn't really popcorn. It's for nasods only."

Raven looked at the popcorn.

Eve:"You count. Go on, dig in."

Raven held the popcorn with his nasod hand.

Eve:"Well?"

Raven put the popcorn back to its orignal spot.

Eve:"Why?"

Raven:"I'm still half human. I'm gonna stick that way and eat human food. Thank you."

Eve:"Suite yourself."

Rena:"Would you two cut it out? you guys have been fighting ever since you two met eachother, and after a year, you start fighting!?"

Rena and Chung appeared. Holding hands.

Elsword:"Woah! you two are dating? Wow."

Rena let go of Chung's hand and cracked her knuckles.

Rena:"This is gonna hurt alot!"

Elsword and Aisha started screaming. As Rena approched them. Then Chung held her shoulder. Rena turned around. Chung shook his head.

Rena:"You guys are lucky."

Chung smiled.

Chung:"Hey guys! long time no see!"

Elsword:"Yeah!"

The Elgang was reunited again.

Aisha:"Elsword!"

Elsword:"What?"

Aisha started attacking Elsword. Elsword dodged every attack.

Elsword:"What are you doing!?"

Aisha:"I told you. I want to fight you."

Elsword smiled.

Elsword:"Bring it on!"

Elsword and Aisha were evenly matched.

Elsword kept slashing, Aisha kept dodging and trying to counter attack, But the slashes kept coming.

Elsword:"Take that!"

Aisha:"Mana shield!"

Aisha started to glow. Then a bubble appeared around her. It blocked Elsword's attack.

Aisha:"Now it's my turn!"

Aisha attacked Elsword. Elsword blocks the attack.

Aisha:"Heavy press!"

Aisha's wand glew a little. It started to get heavier.

Aisha struck his sword again. Aisha's wand had gotten even Heavier. Aisha Prepared to strike again.

Elsword(In mind):"When she hit me...It got heavier... that means, This attack will be the Heaviest!"

Aisha's Wand gets a bubble around it.

Aisha:"Take This!"

Elsword quickly realized this, and rolled under Aisha. He had dodged the attack.

Aisha:"Ugh.. You..!"

Elsword got up and smiled.

Elsword:"Now it's my turn."

Elsword:"Sandstorm!"

Elsword lifted a sand storm around Aisha. Aisha dodged the attack by jumping.

Aisha:"Guillotine Press!"

Aisha stomped the ground.

Elsword dodged.

Aisha:"I'm not done yet!"

Aisha started to glow and rushed at Elsword.

Elsword:"Double Slash!"

Aisha's Aura blocked the first slash.

Elsword:"You can't dodge this!" Elsword charges his sword, and a huge light emits from it. And he tries to strike Aisha.

Aisha turned and teleported behind him.

Aisha:"It's useless!"

Elsword missed. He turned around.

Elsword:"I thought for sure i got you. Aisha, It ends no-"

Aisha teleports and punches Elsword in the gut.

Elsword:"What!? your fist...?"

Aisha:"Now its over Elsword. I win."

Elsword prepared himself for the worst. He was bent over from the unexpected attack. Instead of finishing him, She kisses him.

Aisha:"I like you alot. Elsword. No, I love you Elsword." She whispered this in his ear.

Aisha pulled her fist from his gut. Elsword fell down.

Elsword's face was completely red.

Aisha smiled at him.

Elsword:"You..."

Aisha:"This still means i win. Elsword."

Aisha sat down next to him while he was on the floor.

Elsword:"..."

Aisha:"I'm sure that was your first kiss. Was it not?"

Elsword's face was as red as his hair now.

Aisha:"Huh. I guess so."

Elsword:"... I love you too."

Elsword coughed.

Elsword:"I haven't beaten you yet. But i will soo-"

Aisha put her finger on Elsword's mouth.

Aisha:"You already did. Back there, when you saved me. You've beaten me on defeating William."

Elsword smiled.

Elsword:"I guess i did. Didn't I.."

Aisha:"Oh, And thank you."

Elsword:"What?"

Aisha:"I said thank you." Aisha smiled.

Elsword:"Wait, let me get a tape recorder. When i can move again, I want you to say this again, but with me recording you."

Aisha started laughing.

Aisha:"No."

Elsword:"What?"

Aisha:"That will be the last 'thank you' you're getting Elsword."

"Stop It you lovebirds!"

It was Rena's voice.

The rest of the Elgang exept Eve appeared.

Raven:"Elsword, Get up. You've tried your best on defeating Aisha. You've failed. But, At least you tried."

Elsword nods and smiles at Raven.

Raven squats down near Elsword and pats his head.

Raven:"You tried. But, As a punishment for losing... You must run around all the towns we've visited. 10 laps."

Elsword:"What!?"

Raven:"You heard me. Go on."

Elsword got up and started running. He ran and met Eve at a certain point.

Eve:"Who won?"

Elsword stopped running for a second.

Elsword:"I lost."

Eve:"Okay. Bye Elsword. You can start running now."

Eve made a hand gesture for him to go away.

The Rest of the Elgang joined her.

Raven:"This isn't a time to slack off! Go, keep running!"

Elsword:"Ugh.. You're not even my master anymor-"

Raven:"Is that disrespect i hear?"

Rena:"You might not want to say that to Raven. If he beats you up, then il join him."

Eve:"So will I."

Aisha:"It'll be fun to beat you up too Eldork!" She smiled.

Chung:"It's punishment." Chung nodded.

Elsword Groaned and started running. He dissapeared into the next Village.

Chung:"Scare Chase!"

Elsword saw a rocket chasing him.

Aisha:"Poor Elsword."

Chung:"He'll be fine. It's just to make sure he.. doesn't slack off."

Meanwhile.. Elsword.

Elsword:"Noooooooo!"

Elsword saw the rocket going after him as he was running.

Elsword:"Why...!"

Elsword Ran faster than he ran ever. He ran back to the Elgang.

Elsword:"Help me!"

Rena got out a Arrow, put a trap near it, And shot the arrow. the arrow Intercepted the rocket.

Elsword:"Thank you so much Rena."

Rena:"You still have to run."

Elsword groaned again.

Everyone accept Elsword laughed.

The End.

Me:"How did you have the chance at creating Ophelia?"

Eve:"It's the second reason why I i didn't summon Oberon."

Me:"What's the first reason?"

Eve yawned.

Eve:"Because, It's a punishment for Oberon. Every time i didn't summon him, He had to creat Ophelia while experiencing hell."

Me:"What did Oberon do?"

Eve:"He was complaining too much."

Me:"Wow. I didn't know he could talk."

Eve:"Only to me."

Me:"Somthing tells me i don't want to know what you did to him."

Eve:"I wasn't gonna tell you anyway."

Me:"Anyway... Raven needs a girlfriend. Are you gonna go for it?"

Eve:"No emotions, Remember?"

Me:"Riiiight..."

Me:"Sorry Raven."

Raven was still in the corner of my room.

Me:"Meh. Thank you guys for watching this untill the end! Thanks for reading! Goodbye!"

Raven:"Won't sombody be mine...?"

Eve patted his head.

Eve:"You'll find one someday."

Me:"Man im such a jerk. -Evil laugh-"


End file.
